


too proud for love

by kinpika



Series: merde, je t’aime tant [16]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, based on a headcanon that the crowstorm poster was a photo taken by candy, pining and other feelings, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: Truly, if anyone had told her that one particular photo would become such an iconic piece, Gigi might’ve called them crazy.





	too proud for love

There had to be something said, for having one big reminder plastered around town, every so often.

It came with a heavy heart, dyed in blue (always blue), shades of red, sometimes darkened, sometimes not. Once she’d seen it black and white, the greys doing nothing but highlighting parts she knew so well, she could still see that particular moment plastered behind her eyes.

Truly, if anyone had told her that one particular photo would become such an iconic piece, Gigi might’ve called them crazy. She might’ve also been incredibly flattered, but it wasn’t until it was years down the track, that her photo became a picturesque reminder of what had been, what could have been.

That had been a Friday night, in a bar that was not nearly as fancy as it dressed itself as, with drinks a little on the pricey side, and a crowd that didn’t have a particular centre. Castiel was so nervous, they both thought he might’ve been sick. First night signed on with a proper agent, all the bells and whistles on his path to fame. Gigi had double and triple checked cords, got the song list taped down on the floor, just in front of where Castiel would stand. Given him a kiss good luck, and made her way into the crowd.

The photo in question was just a number of the ones taken on that particular night. When flicking through them later, Castiel’s agent had caught sight, and proclaimed that one. _That one_. _That was the one_. An image, that remained timeless. Front and centre, the star of the show.

Printed and splattered around, advertising another night, another show. Picked up and seen on the internet — social media in particular dressed the photo up and down, icons, edits, such a known look, it was like nothing but Castiel existed. Crowstorm was Castiel, and Castiel was Crowstorm.

So Gigi stands in front of the billboard, staring up at Castiel once more. This one didn’t live, didn’t breathe, but the sun hit the gloss just so, it could’ve fooled her for a moment. Or was that just wishful thinking, knowing that her path was laid out, and she needed to follow. Needed room to breathe. No more agents, no more sideways glances. No more unofficial following, not until she was ready, and so was he.

Carefully, Gigi unsticks the pins and takes the poster down. Another to add to the ever growing collection (some signed, ironically, just for laughs). Carefully rolled up, and in her bag. Gigi keeps the reminder closer, that _soon_ they would be back together. Maybe she’d drop a line later, to Alexy and Rosalya, about seeing him. Maybe she’d send him a message, asking to catch up when he was around and free.

Possibilities raced through her head, giving her a little hope, that this was the right decision. She almost has a skip in her step, and can’t stop the smile on her face. The reminder wasn’t a negative, it never was. It was a positive, a _reminder_ that things were going to get better soon. That the ring beside her bed wasn’t an ending, nor a beginning, but a branching part of their story. And the posters, spread around when she was least expecting it? 

That Castiel was close, that he was nearly home.


End file.
